Coffee House
by froyo
Summary: The first and second generation Pokédex owners reunite in Pallet Town for the holidays. What could possibly happen during snowball fights, conversions over hot chocolate, and insomnia?
1. Tea and Hot Chocolate

**Summary: **The first and second generation Pokédex holders reunite in Pallet Town for the holidays. What could possibly happen during snowball fights, conversions over hot chocolate, and insomnia? [GreenxBlue, RedxYellow, GoldxCrystal]

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Pokémon Special manga or any of the characters. I only own the plot of this story.

**Tea and Hot Chocolate**

Green peered into the window of a shop that he had been looking for once he landed. Daisy told him that some amazing café opened around a year ago. Green contemplated whether or not to get something to drink first before heading home. _Home_. Wow it's been awhile. Behind him the sun had begun to set and the mountains were ablaze with hues of red and orange. The sun tinted the freezing snow on the ground with its warm colors. Even in the dead of winter Pallet Town was still so picturesque.

Green entered the café and the bells on the door tinkled announcing his presence. The shop seemed neither small nor large and had a decent amount of customers. Only the hushed murmurs of conversation and the music playing softly in the background could be heard. The fragrance of coffee and baked sweets filled the air. The wooden tables and the chairs were simple and stiff but the dark red couches near the back of the store were cushy and inviting. The numerous displays of cookies and cakes brightly lit up the muted colors of the furnishings.

A woman at the cash register greeted him when he entered. Green nodded to acknowledge her. She seemed like she was in her late twenties—not much older than he was. Her long dark hair had been pulled back into a bun and she wore a brown apron. Green read the menu inscribed in chalk behind the register. The prices looked pretty reasonable. The store sold a variety of sweets as well as beverages. He finally decided on some tea. Glancing around the café Green chose a seat by the windows with a view of the mountains. A waiter came a few minutes later bringing his order and Green murmured his thanks. He brought the steaming cup carefully to his lips and relished in the warmth of the bitter drink.

One wouldn't describe Green as a sentimental-type but he loved Pallet Town. His hometown had always been quiet and peaceful. He did enjoy traveling—seeing new places and new Pokémon but home was home. It had been nearly three years since he last saw his family. His grandfather Professor Oak still traveled between Kanto and Johto regularly, while his sister Daisy lived with Bill that Pokémaniac in Cerulean City. It had also been three years since he saw his friends. Green recently, unwillingly, admitted to himself that he wanted to see Red again (to battle with of course) and that hopeless girlfriend of his, Yellow (it took Red quite a long time to make that happen). He even kind of wanted to see that pesky girl Blue as well. _Kind of_.

The bells on the door tinkled.

"Blue!"

Green choked on his tea.

Sure enough a girl had just walked into the store and was greeted by the lady that greeted Green earlier when he came in. She couldn't really see him but Green had a clear view of the cash register from his secluded corner. Blue's cheeks were pink from the cold wind outside. A bag was slung over her shoulder and she was wearing a simple navy coat and a white scarf. It didn't seem like she changed a lot…even though she had an innocent looking face, her eyes still held a mischievous glint. She had definitely grown though—she was twenty-one now after all.

"Did you just get in from Cherrygrove City?" Green heard the lady ask.

"Yes, but I just had to stop by and say hi! And get some hot chocolate…and maybe a cookie." Blue winked.

The lady laughed. "You'll always be my most loyal customer Blue. Pick out anything you'd like. We have some new sweets available."

Blue's eyes lit up. "Eh really? I had the dark chocolate cookies last time. Let's see…" She crouched down to look at the choices on display. "Aw these gingerbread men are so cute!"

"Thank you!" The lady said sounding pleased. "I made them especially for the holiday season."

"Oh that's a good idea." Blue started humming as she browsed through the cupcakes.

"Are you here to visit the professor?" The lady asked as she took care of another customer.

"Yes." Blue answered. "It's harder for Professor Oak to travel to Cherrygrove during the winter so I'm acting as a liaison." She turned her attention to the cakes. "Actually a lot of people are coming back for the holidays like my friends so I'll be around longer. Silver and Green just got back Silver's eighteenth secret base or whatever." She shook her head. "How come Green got to go with him? I mean I'm like his sister!"

"Green?" The lady frowned, processing the name. She was still relatively new to Pallet and didn't know everyone very well yet.

"Green Oak."

"Oh! You mean the professor's grandson? I don't believe I've met him before. I've met his sister, Daisy though."

"Well that's because he's usually traveling." Blue stood up. "He's the Viridian Gym Leader. He's got brown hair and green eyes...he's anti-social, kind of grouchy—"

"Ahem."

Blue gave a start. She turned around and saw an annoyed-looking Green standing behind her. "Green! Long time no see! How are you?" She flashed him her most charming smile.

Green rolled his eyes. "Pesky girl—"

"Oh Rika this is Green. Green this is Rika, she's the owner of the café."

"Hi Green, it's great to meet you…though these are interesting circumstances." Rika said, extending her hand and trying not to laugh.

"Likewise." Green could only sigh as he shook her hand.

"Excuse me I have a decision to make." Blue said and she immediately went back to the display.

Rika giggled. "So Green did you just get back?"

"Yes I haven't settled in yet. My sister recommended this café to me and I thought I'd come see it."

"Oh Daisy told you about this place? I'm so happy!"

Green nodded. "The tea was good."

"Thank you! I'm glad you liked it." Rika smiled.

"Hm…I'll take this one!" Blue lightly tapped the glass.

"Ah good choice!" Rika said, grabbing simple white plate to put the slice of cake on.

"Oh can I also get a small cup of hot chocolate?"

"Sure thing!"

"Hey Green where are you sitting?" Blue asked as she handed Rika some money.

"By the window."

"Ah okay. Talk to you later Rika!" Blue waved.

"Enjoy your cake!"

Green and Blue sat down at the table facing each other.

"This is a good spot," Blue reveled at the scenery outside the window, "I sometimes sit here."

"I chose it for the view."

"Yeah Pallet Town is beautiful isn't it? I wish I grew up here with you guys."

"My childhood would have been more tumultuous that's for sure." Green muttered and drank a bit of his tea.

Blue stuck out her tongue. "Who uses the word 'tumultuous'?"

"I just did."

Blue rolled her eyes. A waitress came and set down her steaming hot chocolate in a simple porcelain cup with a tiny silver spoon on the plate. Blue thanked her and the waitress smiled in return and walked away.

"How are your parents?"

"Good I spent Christmas with them." She hummed and cut her coffee cake with her fork. "Want some?"

Green eyed the layers of bitter and sweet goodness. "No thanks."

She raised an eyebrow. "I know you want some. It's okay, just take a piece."

"No thanks."

Blue shrugged. It was silent for a while as they sipped their drinks and Blue ate her cake.

"So uh Green where exactly did you and Silver go again? He told me before but it slipped my mind." Blue asked but not making any eye contact.

"I know he never said a word to you about where—only that we would be looking for Giovanni."

"Damn…come on Green, at least give me a hint! I know about the first seventeen!"

"Which is seventeen too many."

Blue laughed quietly. "Just wait, I'll figure it out. Silver can't keep anything from me."

"He will this time." Green gave her a stern look.

Blue sighed. Honestly…why did he have to be so loyal? Or maybe it's just him being stubborn again…

"So…it's been three years hasn't it?" Blue mused. "Since the last time we saw each other."

"Yeah."

"Have you just been traveling around?"

"Yes but I return to my gym sometimes." Green paused. "And you…have been in Cherrygrove?"

Blue nodded.

"But why are you working there and not at Grandpa's lab?" Green asked.

"Hmm," said Blue put her hands around her cup, "well it's where Crystal and Gold are so researching new species is easier. But I still visit Kanto occasionally. Now Green, why haven't you come to visit me if you have the time to go to your gym every so often? I know you like me more than Red."

"Tch. You know I barely go to my gym. Besides, Red travels as well so we just meet up."

"Did you know that I was dying from heartbreak?"

"I'm sure you were."

Blue was suddenly hit with a thought. "Wait where is Silver? Why didn't he come back with you?"

"Oh he was sort of…detained by Gold. So he's stuck in Johto for a while. "He'll be coming with Gold and Crystal."

Blue laughed. "Mm I see."

Eventually the sky turned dark and their cups were empty and the plate only had the crumbs of the coffee cake on it. Customers were slowly trickling out of the café to head back home.

"You're going to the lab right Green?"

"Yeah I'm staying over there."

"Yay me too! Have you seen the new guest rooms yet?" Blue asked as they stood up.

"No, Grandpa started renovating after I left." Green pushed his chair in.

"The rooms are really nice! Hee hee I guess this means we'll be neighbors."

"Neighbors?" Green echoed warily as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

She grabbed Green's arm roughly, dragging him to the entrance. "Let's go before it gets too cold. You have all your stuff right?

"Yeah I—"

"Thank you Rika, we'll be back!" Blue called as they opened the door.

Rika waved. "Bye Blue! Nice meeting you Green."

Green could only grunt in response.

* * *

><p>The sun was finally gone from sight. As darkness set in, the little warmth the sun offered disappeared. The snow crunched under their shoes as they walked in silence. A cold chill nipped at Blue's face and she tightened the scarf around her neck. She entertained herself for a few seconds by watching her breath come out in fleeting puffs of air.<p>

She looked at Green out of the corner of her eye. He had grown taller, his face looked leaner, and his shoulders seemed broader. His light brown hair was still as messy as ever though. He was only wearing a light jacket even though the temperature had dropped near freezing.

Blue shivered. "Aren't you cold?"

Green gave her an odd look, an 'are-you-seriously-cold-in-this-warm-December-weather' look. "No…"

Blue huffed. "Whatever." Was he immune to everything?

"So why are _you_ here so early Green? Did you miss me?" She teased.

"If I missed you I would have went to Cherrygrove."

Blue tapped her chin with her finger. "Mm…but not if you knew I was coming back to Pallet."

Green rolled his eyes. "And how would I know that?"

"You stalk me of course…being the president of my fan club and all."

Green choked.

Blue gaped at him. "So you are!"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

Oh look there's the lab!"

Sure enough they were fast approaching the large building. The lab was relatively isolated and was located a good distance from the main gate for security purposes. The building itself was two stories high. The first floor had a side entrance that led to the living quarters; which included a living room, kitchen, and bedrooms. The other part of the first floor contained some instruments, the Pokémon storage room, and the library. The main research lab could be found on the second floor.

"Professor?" Blue called as she opened the door to the side entrance.

"Grandpa?" Seeing an empty hallway, they both headed for the living room.

Being back in the lab certainly felt nostalgic. The gentle hum of machines and computers vibrated in the air. As Green and Blue walked along the hall they passed the rooms where all the Pokémon of the Pallet Town trainers were kept. A little farther down was the library and Green lingered at the doorway, looking at the shelves upon shelves of books.

Green and Blue walked into the living room.

"I wonder where the Professor is… The lights are still on." Blue mused.

"He's probably upstairs." Green replied. "He'll come down through here eventually."

"Yeah you're right." Blue said as she dumped her stuff on the ground, unwrapped her scarf from around her neck, and curled up onto an armchair. She yawned and stared drowsily at the fire roaring in the fireplace. Even though it was relatively early her body still felt worn out…

Green sat down on a larger couch and surveyed the room. A bookcase stood stiffly up against the wall; filled with books on training, battling, breeding, and evolving Pokémon. A somewhat outdated computer idled next to the fireplace with its monitor completely black. In the corner a fake potted plant thrived, green and healthy as ever.

Eventually his eyes traveled to Blue who sat right across from him. She was propping her head up with her elbow on the couch's arm. The shadows of the fire's flames flickered across her face and her half-closed eyelids. Her long hair appeared to be a shade lighter in the warm glow. Suddenly she turned and looked at him.

"What is it Green?"

Green cleared his throat and immediately looked away from her. "Nothing."

"But you were—"

Suddenly Green and Blue heard faint footsteps approaching. And sure enough Professor Oak appeared with his white lab coat folded over his arm. Professor Oak really did come from the research lab upstairs just as Green said.

"Ah Green you're finally here! And Blue too!" He said jovially. "How are you both?"

"I'm good Professor! How are you?" Blue said, sitting up straight.

"Hey Grandpa." Green gave a small smile.

"I'm doing well; it's great to see you both again so soon!" Professor Oak said as he clasped his grandson's shoulder. "So Green did you and Silver manage to complete your mission?"

Green shook his head. "No Giovanni left…We're trying to think of where he and Ursaring might've gone."

"Ah I'm sure you boys will come up with something. What are you two planning on doing these next few days?"

"Well Red and Yellow are coming the day after tomorrow. Hm I wonder what we could do…" Blue tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Though I feel that if Green and I spend an entire day together he might strangle me."

Green nodded. "Yes so we should just do our own thing tomorrow."

"No, no we should bond!" Blue gasped. "We'll be best friends at the end of the day."

"Yay…"

"Well if you ever get bored in Pallet you can always go to another city for the day." Professor Oak smiled.

"Ah that's a good idea! I guess maybe Celadon for shopping…? Or Saffron could work…We should go see Misty in Cerulean." Blue ran through a list of Kanto cities in her head and looked at Green. "Actually you know I haven't been in Viridian in awhile and I'm sure Yellow would want to visit too."

Green shrugged. "We could swing by when Yellow comes back. But now I'm going to bed."

"Aw is it your bed time?"

Green rolled his eyes. "I'm just tired."

"I'll show you two to your rooms." Professor Oak said as he turned off the lights and put out the fire, reducing it to smoldering ashes.

Green and Blue followed Professor Oak down a long hallway with several rooms on either side.

"Blue your room is on the left. And Green you take the room right. Daisy said she specifically decorated it for you."

"Okay Grandpa."

"Ooh I want to see it!"

Green opened the door with a click. Looking around it clearly looked like Daisy took it upon herself to decorate, adding some new pictures here and there. A colorful Clefairy poster was tacked onto the wall next to the window. Green shook his head. His bed was neatly made. The game system he played when he was a boy had been put up on the shelf. On his desk sat a cute Clefairy doll. He sighed. Honestly Daisy and her obsession…

"Are you sure this isn't my room?" Blue laughed. "Well goodnight Green, Professor."

"Goodnight Blue." Professor Oak said while Green just nodded.

"See you in the morning Green, we're going to have _lots_ of fun."


	2. Milk with Honey

**Milk with Honey**

Blue woke up in bed to find her blankets all nearly touching the floor. Weak winter sunlight streamed in from the windows. Blue rolled over. What was she dreaming about again? She tried really hard to remember, grasping onto the quickly fading scenes. She was in lab…but the other lab techs were causing a ruckus…something about a Totodile being stolen by a brown-haired boy? _'Ack whatever.'_ Blearily she picked up her Pokégear on the nightstand and saw that it was eight o'clock. She buried her face in her pillow and savored the warmth until she finally got the strength to drag herself out of bed.

* * *

><p>Blue took a spoonful of honey and let the sweet viscous substance drop into her warm milk in ribbons. "So what are you doing today?"<p>

Green shrugged as the omelet in the pan he was handling sizzled. "I guess I should go into Viridian and check up on my gym."

"Ehh no bonding time?"

"You're more than welcome to come with me to Viridian, though I doubt it will be exciting for you."

"Mm yeah I'll think about it." Blue carried an omelet Green just plated to a small table and carefully set it down with an inevitable clatter. "Here you go Professor!"

Professor Oak folded and set down his newspaper. "Ah thank you Blue. This looks really good Green."

"Thanks Grandpa." Green sat down with his and Blue's portions.

Blue sat after fetching the drinks. She took a bite of her omelet and was pleasantly surprised at its fluffy texture, "This is so good. You're going to make a wonderful housewife Green!"

"Better than you for sure," he winced after taking a sip of the milk, "this is really sweet."

"Oops I gave you mine." Blue switched their mugs.

"Oh Green, Daisy is going to be in Goldenrod today visiting Bill's parents and his sister."

"Oh really?" Green said as he cut his omelet into neat portions.

"Yes she called last night after you went to sleep."

"Let's go visit her Green! I haven't seen Daisy in forever."

"Mm we could, but she's coming over for the party on Friday anyways."

The three ate while talking about the research the professor and Blue were working on, what Green had seen during his travels, and speculating what Red and Yellow had been up to.

Green was the first to get up and put his dishes in the sink. "Can you wash these Blue?"

"Yeah, yeah," Blue waved her hands, "wait are you going already?" She asked as Green put on his jacket.

"Yeah I'll be back in the afternoon."

Blue sniffed. "Fine, see you later."

"Come back for lunch." Professor Oak said.

Green smiled. "I'll try Grandpa."

* * *

><p>Green closed the door behind him; not bothering to lock it as Blue and his grandfather were there. He breathed out as his gaze fell on the Oak Corral. A thin layer of snow fell last night but the sky was as clear and blue as a summer's day. The ground was blinding to look at as the snow crystals reflected the light. Careful not to slip he walked slowly down the stairs, beyond the gate, and onto the main road as the ice crunched beneath his boots.<p>

As he approached Route 1 he couldn't help but to eavesdrop on a conversation that was getting louder.

"I heard he was spotted at that café last night." A female voice said.

"Really?" Another female voice asked.

"But I heard he was with a girl!" The first girl lamented.

"Anyways he probably went back to visit Professor Oak." Green froze. Then two girls then turned the corner and saw him. '_Crap. Please don't recognize me. Please…'_

They blinked and stared at him for what seemed like a solid minute. Green felt sweat gather in his palms and the neckline of his shirt started feeling unusually tight. Then one girl raised her finger and outright pointed at him. "Green? Green Oak?"Her voice was a shaky whisper. _'Oh shoot…Oh shoot, shoot, shoot.'_

He started backing up but suddenly the vice like grip (as strong as a Kingler's!) of the other girl clamped down on his arm and prevented him from leaving.

Her voice was several decibels higher, hovering at screechy. "Oh my god you're totally him! Oh my god hi I'm Ami and this is Naoko we are just huge fans of yours!"

Naoko pulled out her Pokégear. "Hold on I have to call Mari, she's waiting at the café with the others."

* * *

><p>Blue went back to her room after she got done washing the dishes. '<em>I'm not going to wait around for him till the afternoon…might as well do some shopping on my own.' <em>She pulled on her navy coat and white scarf. _'Mm maybe I should wear a hat.' _After rummaging in her bag for a while she finally found the warm object. She was checking her reflection in the mirror until suddenly she heard the front door slam all the way from downstairs and a brief chorus of screams.

Her reflection raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" She fixed her beret one last time, grabbed her shoulder bag, and made her way to the entrance.

Blue came upon Green collapsed on the ground with his back leaning against the front door. He was breathing heavily and his hair was even messier than usual.

"Er Green…?" Blue eyed his disheveled appearance with wonder. "Why are you back so soon?"

Green looked up at her, his green eyes with a wild look. "Almost fell…ran…They, they found me…" He choked.

"They?" Blue asked. She had never seen Green so…frazzled.

Green jerkily motioned toward the window and Blue walked over to the blinds and peered out.

"Oh my god..."

Outside there were about twenty or so girls crowded outside the gate who looked like they were screaming. They were waving makeshift signs that said, "GREEN I LOVE YOU!" and "MARRY ME!".

Blue smirked. "Looks like you got yourself a fan club."

Green groaned and buried his face in his hands.

She clapped her hands delightedly. "I must go get a camera. Oh and a marker. Those girls will want a picture with you…individually of course." She nearly cackled.

"Wait Blue…" She felt a hand close over her wrist.

"Hm?"

"I'll do that bonding time thing."

"Hehh…" Kneeling down so that they were at eyelevel, Blue propped her chin in her hands and looked at Green thoughtfully. "Actually I was thinking about going into Saffron and do some shopping today…"

There was a slight pause. "I'll go."

"And I suppose I'll need someone to carry my bags." She snickered.

"Done."

"You're no fun when you're desperate."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later they were walking along the cobbled streets of Saffron City, trying to avoid bumping into people whenever possible.<p>

"Is that why you don't visit your gym that often?" Blue turned to look at Green and managed to bump into a man wearing a suit, who promptly gave her a sharp look. "Oops sorry sir."

Green only grunted in response.

"Ah if only I had a fan club…" Blue said wistfully. "Ah here!" She pulled him into an indoor shopping district. Small shops selling trinkets stood side-by-side. Girls milled around dragging disinterested boyfriends and older women haggled with shopkeepers. Blue dragged Green over to a small jewelry stand. Even though Blue was terrified of birds for a good chunk of her life, they did have one thing in common: they both liked shiny things.

"Hey Green how about this one? Isn't the pendant really pretty?" She pointed at a necklace that was just a simple cube but shimmered underneath the warm lights.

"I suppose."

She sighed and gave the vendor an exasperated look. "Why do I even bother asking?"

The vendor smiled sympathetically. "This pendant is also quite popular miss…"

Green's attention drifted as he surveyed the crowd. Knowing _them_ they wouldn't give up so easily…even if they traveled such a long distance in a short amount of time by flying on Charizard. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted see two girls who didn't seem to be shopping—rather it seemed like they were looking for someone.

"I think I saw him go this way." A voice giggled.

Blue felt Green's body tense next to hers.

"But who was that girl that was with him? His girlfriend?"

"Oh god I hope not." Blue felt his hand close around her arm.

"Green? What's up?"

"Oh! There he is! I see him, I see him!"

"Green what—?"

"This way!" Blue felt herself being unceremoniously yanked almost off her feet.

"Green? Sorry ma'am I'll be back!"

* * *

><p>"Green."<p>

"Hm?"

"Why are we hiding behind a trashcan?"

They were indeed crouched behind a trashcan and a recycling bin, not exactly where Blue wanted to be in the most glamorous city in Kanto. Green glanced into the crowd every once in a while to see if he had managed to lose them.

"Come on you're just being paranoid." She started to stand up.

"No don't—!" Green managed to drag her down just as the two girls appeared again.

"Damn they did follow us." He put his back against the wall and plopped down onto the ground.

"How we flew here!"

"They have their ways." He said with resignation. "Sorry about this Blue."

She sighed and slid down against the wall. "I guess no more shopping for me…That was a really cute necklace you know."

They sat in silence for a while. Green bit his lip. "The magnet train is running today right? We could go to Goldenrod." Maybe he'd be able to lose those girls if he went into another region entirely.

Blue's face brightened. "Yeah great idea! Goldenrod is just as good, if not better for shopping. Mm…but I kind of want to just dump you here at the mercy of those girls and go there myself though."

Panic flashed across his eyes. "But…I don't want you to carry all those bags by yourself."

"Aw it's touching that you're so concerned."

"Let's go catch the train." Green pulled Blue up, checked that the coast was clear, and ushered her outside.

* * *

><p>"Damn it's crowded."<p>

Green and Blue managed to snag some hard yellow chairs to wait in. People continued to file into the station. Many were young people who looked like they had nothing better to do. Though there were plenty of families that were probably going to visit loved ones in Johto.

"Will everyone be able to fit onto the train?" Blue drew her feet in to avoid being stepped on.

"Not comfortably." Green muttered.

_The next train to Goldenrod City is now approaching._

"Ah it's coming."

"Oh! We can swing by Bill's place." Blue said as they approached the tracks.

"Might as well. I'll give Daisy a call."

_The next train to Goldenrod City is now arriving._

Green and Blue made their way onto the train as the conductor barked orders to move. The crush of bodies made Blue wish she didn't have her coat on and the guy next to her made her wish she didn't have her sense of smell. Green, being taller managed to grab a hold of something while Blue found herself in the middle. The train started and Blue hopped awkwardly to regain her balance.

"You can hold onto me." Green offered.

"Pfft. I'll pass."

She could totally do this. Just stand with her legs apart to brace herself…it was like surfing really. She was doing pretty well until the train lurched badly again and she nearly collided with the sweaty guy. Okay time to swallow one's pride. Blue grasped onto a small section of Green's dark jacket—afraid to hold onto more. She swore she could feel his smirk. It really unnerved her though—being this close to his face. She couldn't help but observe his jawline and the way his clothes smelled like the sun. The floor shifted suddenly and Blue found her face pressed into his solid chest and his hand instinctively flew to her waist to steady her. She jerked away and cleared her throat while Green gave her a strange look.

"Miss you can grab onto the bar here…unless you don't want to." An old woman who managed to grab a seat nodded her head toward an empty spot. Blue didn't like the knowing smile the old woman gave her.

"No, no this is so much easier thank you ma'am." Blue felt his warmth leave her as she scooted to grab onto the grimy piece of metal.

'_Yep,' _she thought as she took a fresh whiff of sour body odor, '_much better.'_

* * *

><p>"He's dating my sister."<p>

"And that's why you don't like Bill?" They came upon a quaint house with a golden roof like all the other houses but this one had an Eevee 'Welcome Home' sign. "Ah I think it's this one."

"It's not dislike…it's more like suspicion."

"You're just like Silver." Blue sighed as she knocked on the door. "What are you doing all the way back there? Hurry up!"

"I can't move that fast with all this stuff." Green muttered darkly.

"It's not my fault you can't do your job properly." The door opened.

"Blue you made it!" A woman with honey brown hair and the same striking eyes as Green's enveloped Blue in a hug and pulled her inside. "You're getting prettier and prettier!"

"Ahaha Daisy you flatter me."

"Ah and there's my little brother!" Daisy had a bemused expression as Green struggled to fit through the door elegantly with his load.

"Hey Sis." Green managed a genuine smile.

* * *

><p>"Where are your parents?" Blue asked as she gazed at a picture of Bill's family taken at the National Park.<p>

"They're out grocery shopping for tonight's dinner with my sister." Bill explained as Blue sat down on the couch next to Green. "Did you guys just go shopping today?" He asked, while looking at the colorful pile at the entrance.

"Yeah, but mainly to avoid Green's fan—" Green promptly delivered a swift kick to Blue's shin. "—tastically bad habit of spending too much time at his gym." Blue finished with a glare to her right.

"Eh I would say that if anything my brother doesn't spend enough time at his gym." Daisy said as handed everyone their tea and sat down next to Bill. Green tapped Blue with his foot again.

Blue shot Green an irritated I'll-fix-this look. "Haha…say Bill what is that huge building near the water? I managed to see it even among all the skyscrapers."

"Ah that's the Global Terminal Station; it was just built this past summer." Bill said enthusiastically.

"Oh that's why it looked so familiar. I also saw one in Jubilife City." Green said calmly.

"I actually helped out with it a lot hehe, and Daisy too."

"That's not surprising." Blue smiled knowingly.

Green hated to admit it but seeing his sister and Bill sit side-by-side…they looked like they fit. They were so at ease with each other and they worked well together, which is probably why Green was so easily annoyed by Bill. He looked over at Blue who was now talking about the research she was doing on Eevee evolution. Though Blue's mouth finally came in handy this time…if Daisy got wind of his fan club he wouldn't live it down. Green then noticed that a lock of Blue's hair was out of place—probably from when she took off her hat. For some reason he had this ridiculous urge to brush it back to where it was supposed to be. He kicked himself after he pictured himself doing that. What was wrong with him?

They chatted more on how the Box Data at the Global Terminal Station worked and the pictures of a younger Bill scattered around the house until his family came home. His parents were a charming old couple and his sister was not much younger than Green and Blue.

Green stood up. "Blue we should get going."

"Aw…fine." They said bye to Bill's family and thanked Daisy for the tea. "Are you guys coming to the party on Friday?" Blue asked as Bill and Daisy walked them to the entrance.

"Yep we'll be there."

"Alright see you then!"

* * *

><p>"Green, Green, want to go to the café?" Blue asked after they landed in Pallet.<p>

"No you wore me out; I'll dump these outside your room. See you later." He started walking in the direction of the lab.

"Thanks! I'll be back in time for dinner." She waved and went in the other direction down the street.

Green watched her go in the other direction with a curious feeling of regret. _'Tch I've heard enough of her noisy chatter all day, why would I want to hear more?'_

* * *

><p>Blue chose to sit on the couches this time. All that standing, walking, and running around wore her out and she just wanted something soft to collapse onto. Although, it was a bit boring to be in a café all alone…too bad Rika was busy working the cash register.<p>

"Excuse me, may we join you?"

Blue looked up. The speaker was a girl—probably Silver's age. She had striking features: dark wavy hair and hazel eyes. She wore a sweater dress that had the colors of the caramel macchiato Blue was drinking.

"Um sure…" Blue was slightly alarmed when right then a whole crowd of girls descended upon her little isolated corner.

"I'm Mari and you are…?"

"Blue." _'What an interesting person.'_ Blue thought as she watched Mari sit down next to her.

"Blue…I know your name from somewhere…" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Ah Blue, you're the one that Green ranked above at the ninth Pokémon League."

Blue rolled her eyes when she realized who this girl was. "Right."

"Well I am the president of the Kanto branch of the Green fan club."  
>"The Kanto branch…" Blue repeated her eyes growing wide, "Seriously?" Man Green had really cute girls chasing after him!<p>

"Of course. We are a very well organized organization, which is necessary since Green's popularity has spread as far as Sinnoh."

Blue sighed. "I need to travel more." This was way too much. Blue considered herself to be much better looking than Green—and definitely more amiable. Sure she got asked out relatively frequently but is a dedicated fan base of her own really too much to ask for?

Mari frowned. "Anyways it is my duty to speak for the other members of the club—or in this case ask. You were spotted with Green yesterday in this very café around sunset, you were also spotted with him this morning shopping in Saffron city… What is the status of your relationship with him?"

Even though this girl spoke with upmost seriousness and gravity (and the stalking was honestly quite disturbing), Blue couldn't help but feel that this was all just hilarious.

"Well you get right down to it don't you?" Blue said, thoroughly amused. "Childhood friends. Or rivals. Whichever you prefer."

"Not your history, your current status."

Blue smirked. "Friends, just friends."

"And you will promise that it stays that way?"

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" Blue sighed as she stood up and put on her coat.

Mari sniffed. "You might think that this is all a joke but our feelings for Green are real."

"But Green is so _charming_. You never know, I might fall in love with him tomorrow." Blue winked.

Mari looked so deeply disturbed by this statement that Blue felt kind of bad…kind of.


	3. Apple Cider

**Apple Cider**

A delicate silence hung in the morning air in Pallet Town; it was as if any sound could shatter the peace. The sweet smell of fresh snowfall made up for the sharp nips of the cold wind. The sunlight was hesitant as it peaked over the mountains. The faint outline of two figures could be seen against the white backdrop as a new set of footprints were being made along the streets.

"I've always loved Pallet." Yellow said. Her blonde hair was pulled back in the usual high pony tail while fuzzy earmuffs protected her ears from the frosty wind. "It's so beautiful."

"I agree," Red grinned at her, his scruffy black hair was hidden under his red cap.", and I'm not saying it just because it's my hometown. But no matter what exciting place we end up during our journeys, I will always want to come back here."

Yellow pulled back the sleeve of her coat to glance at her watch. "Do you think it's too early to go see Green and Blue?"

"Hmm…Green has always seemed like the type to get up at the crack of dawn. Not sure about Blue haha… But let's go say hi to my mom first and then we can go see Green and Blue."

"Sounds good!"

* * *

><p>"Why am I up at this ungodly hour?" Blue stared dully at her coffee.<p>

"Because Red and Yellow said they would be getting here around eight." Green explained as he washed the dishes.

Blue winced at the sharp clanking noises. "But can't they entertain themselves until noon? Oh…" She stretched across the table and laid her head down. "I'm so tired. I want more sleep… I'm supposed to be on vacation."

Green rolled his eyes and threw a towel at Blue's head. "Come help me dry these."

She sighed and the chair scraped against the floor when she stood up. Grabbing a plate, she tried to think about why she could be so tired… No way it was the shopping…more like the running away and the interrogation ambush that followed.

"Green can you get a girlfriend?" Blue asked bluntly.

"What?" The plate Green had in his hand slipped and slid back into the sink with a clatter.

"I was interrogated by your fan club yesterday at the café because they saw us shopping together."

Green frowned as he picked up the plate he dropped and checked for scratches. "Well it's your fault for dragging me with you."

Blue's mouth fell open. "You're serious?" She put the towel down onto the counter. "You were practically _begging_ to go with me."

He waved her off and shoved the plate at her. "Anyways I don't see what this has to do with me getting a girlfriend."

"Because then some other poor girl will have to suffer the wrath of those crazy people and I can have my café back." She explained as she haphazardly wiped it dry.

Green turned off the water and faced her. "So you want me to go out and look for a girl whose sole purpose is to help me ward off my fan club just so that you can eat?"

Blue thought about it for a while. "Yes that's exactly right. Well you might find love so really it's a win-win-win situation. You guys would acquire eternal happiness and I acquire eternal peace and sweets."

Though Blue couldn't help but wonder what kind of girl Green would date. She would have to be a mature girl…a quiet girl—a girl that exuded composure and grace. Everything that Blue was not. Well no she thought herself to be quite graceful and elegant.

"Would you be happy though?" He asked.

Blue sure wasn't expecting that question and looked at him strangely. The look in Green's eyes made her feel like she was being scrutinized and Blue was immediately self-conscious of how close they were standing to each other. "Well of course, you're my friend. Why wouldn't I be happy for you? You don't need to worry about how I feel." She was rambling. She knew she was rambling, but why would he care about how she felt? Maybe Green…maybe he—

"You should worry about your own love life before meddling in other people's business."

Blue mentally kicked herself for jumping to conclusions. Honestly Green would never feel that way about her…stupid brain, coming up with outlandish theories. "I'll have you know that I have a date tonight." She sniffed.

Green raised his eyebrows. "Really? Who is the poor guy?"

She glared at him. "His name is Kenji and he's smart, good-looking, and cares a lot about Pokémon."

"Kenji?" Green sneered. "You mean Grandpa's tech who just sits around all day daydreaming at his microscope?"

"We talked yesterday after I came back and he's a very interesting person. He suggested that we grab dinner tonight and I accepted." Although Blue hadn't really accepted and Kenji didn't even really get the chance to even suggest a time for the date—but Green didn't need to know that.

"Well have fun." He bit out.

"Why thank you for your sincerity. You know what I'm going to go pick up get a newspaper for Professor Oak at the store. I'll be back before Red and Yellow get here." Blue left the kitchen in an irritated huff while Green found himself in a very bad mood for some odd reason he couldn't explain.

* * *

><p>Blue walked over to a store just a few blocks from the lab. It sold common food items such as fruits, vegetables and snacks. But it also had the newspapers and magazines that Professor Oak followed obsessively. The professor didn't ask her to get his magazines though…she needed to get out and away from Green. They'd been spending too much time alone together—no wonder this happened. Blue usually felt in control in every situation but for some reason Green had the ability to set her off.<p>

"Ah it's Blue!" An old woman crowed excitedly. Her wizened face placed her age around seventy but she seemed to have energy to spare. She dressed somewhat unconventionally, wearing colorful clothes like a purple bandana and a bright yellow blouse.

"Hello Granny!" Blue greeted her.

"Back in Pallet Town for a visit?"

"Yep. All my friends are meeting up back here." Blue smiled.

"Really?" The old woman cocked her head.

"Green is already here..." Blue internally sighed. "Red and Yellow are coming today. Oh Granny has today's newspaper arrived yet?"

"Pft. That lazy delivery boy hasn't come yet. But he should be here soon."  
>"I'll wait for him then." Blue started browsing the magazines She skimmed the bold titles on the glossy covers. The latest grooming tips for your Vulpix, interview with the new Pokémon champion, Mysticalman Eusine gets a new girlfriend… Ah here it was! <em>Pokémon Research<em>…the professor will want to read up on the latest discovery of the properties of berries in the Sinnoh region. Blue grabbed it as well as the magazine with Eusine on the cover and headed over to the counter.

"So Oak's grandson is here already." The old woman repeated thoughtfully.

"Mmhm…Granny I'll take these." Blue showed her the magazines and handed over some money.

"He's rather handsome isn't he?" The old woman tittered as she got Blue's change.

"Him?" Blue giggled. "Eusine's okay…but he's a bit too eccentric for me."

The old woman waved her hand impatiently. "No, no not that slimy guy…I'm talking about Green Oak!"

Blue gave her an uncertain smile. "Green…? Granny where is this coming from?"

"I'm just saying that the thought must have run through your head at least once." She said, looking at Blue coyly.

"Well…y—yeah sure I thought he was cute when we were younger." Blue said sheepishly. Quite frankly she was ashamed she ever had such an opinion. "But now Green is just a…friend."

"There must be a lot of young ladies chasing after him."

"He does have that fan club of his." Blue chortled as she shoved her wallet back into her bag. "But those girls are just delusional—he's haughty and ignorant and—"

"Blue!"

She turned to see her old friends at the doorway. "Red! Yellow!" Blue ran over and gave both of them a hug. "I'm so happy to see you guys!"

"We're glad to see you too!" Red said. "Where's Green? Is he with you?"

Blue scowled. "He didn't come with me, it's not like we're joined at the hip."

"S—sorry?" Red laughed nervously.

"Hello Red…and this must be your cute girlfriend." The old woman came from behind the counter while peering intently at Yellow.

"Aha right you are Granny." Red drew Yellow closer to his side.

"Hello I'm Yellow from Viridian City." Yellow bowed shyly.

"Ooh you know my granddaughter also lives in Viridian."

"Eh really? What a coincidence!"

"Isn't it?" The old woman smiled. "So how long have you and Red—"

"Say Blue is Green at the lab?" Red asked quickly.

Blue nodded slowly. "Yeah he is."

"Great! Er we should get going then. Bye Granny, nice seeing you again!"

Red practically ran out the door, dragging Yellow with him.

"Bye…" The old woman almost cackled.

"See you later Granny!" Blue waved goodbye.

Blue heard Red sigh with relief when she caught up with him and Yellow. "Ahh that granny creeps me out."

"Why?" Yellow asked.

"She's the biggest gossip around." Red said. "That's how she knew about you Yellow."

Yellow's eyes widened. "She seemed nice though."

Red shook his head. "You might think that until the whole town knows that you forgot to change out of your pajamas before going to buy eggs for your mom."

"Speaking from experience Red?" Blue teased.

"W—who said that?" He gave a nervous laugh. "Come on. Green's probably getting impatient."

* * *

><p>"Green long time no see!"<p>

"Red." Green grinned as they grasped hands.

"Hi Green!" Yellow said peering from behind Red.

"Hey Yellow." He nodded to acknowledge her. "Come inside you guys, it's cold."

"Oh hey you're back too." He said as Blue changed her shoes at the entrance.

"I said I'd be back before they got here."

"But they walked in first." Green pointed out.

"Ugh you're impossible." Blue stomped off to the living room as Green followed her feeling quite satisfied with himself.

"So did you get the newspaper?" Green asked.

"Shoot! I forgot to wait for the delivery boy…" Blue moaned as she sat down next to Yellow. "But I did pick up _Pokémon Research_ for Professor Oak…and this!" Blue held up _PokéMania_ triumphantly in front of her.

Green looked at Eusine in his debonair pose with obvious aversion. "Is that for you?"

"Yep. I thought I'd tease Crystal and Gold about it." She giggled.

He shook his head. "Pesky girl, why do you like interfering so much?"

"It's my duty. And besides," she gave Red and Yellow a meaningful look, "without my _interference_ these two hopeless cases would've taken _years_ on their own…"

Red laughed in slight embarrassment. "Say Green," he said quickly, "feel like battling?"

Green smirked. "Always."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the four friends were outside and standing in the thick snow. Green and Red faced each other and the atmosphere hummed with excitement.<p>

"Honestly," Blue sighed, "always battling. They'll never change."

"Well it's not a bad thing." Yellow said reasonably.

"They never ask me though! You know what I think they're just afraid that they would lose."

Yellow giggled. "You would definitely win!"

"That would be so fun…But I hate having to stand here and just watch in the cold. I was just outside five minutes ago!" Blue huffed in reply.

"Oh if you're cold Blue we can always go back inside." Yellow said, concerned.

"Tsk no need hm…" Blue rubbed her arms and smiled wickedly. "Hey Yellow, let's interrupt them for a bit…we'll also be able to warm up."

"Say Green, how about we battle with our starter Pokémon?" Red suggested.

"Sure!" Green agreed.

"Okay then. Saur go!" The large green Pokémon appeared and the ground reverberated as it growled.

"Go Charizard!" The giant lizard Pokémon let out a roar and the snow near its tail melted instantly.

"Saur use vinewhip!" Green vines suddenly whipped out and sped towards Charizard.

"Charizard fly up and dodge it!" Charizard soared into the air and easily avoided the attack.

"Good, now use flamethrow—"

WHAM!

"What—" Green lifted his hand up to his cheek which was now stinging, wet, and cold. Someone had—

"YES!" Blue cheered from afar. "Got him!"

Green's eye twitched. "What are you doing?" He yelled at her direction. "We're trying to have a battle—"

WHAM!

This time a snowball hit him square in the face.

Blue started laughing hysterically.

Green growled and started packing snow with his bare hands.

"Missed!" Blue taunted when his snowball flew past her ear.

"Hey Green! What are you doing?" Red called after Green feeling confused when Green started chasing Blue. Charizard also looked confused when its trainer suddenly ran away from the battle.

"Ack!" Red yelped when he felt ice cold snow sliding down his neck.

"Oh I'm so sorry Red!"

Yellow was standing behind him trying to look apologetic.

Red blinked and his mind finally caught up. He grinned and approached his girlfriend while scooping up snow.

"I don't know…I have this feeling that you aren't sorry."

"Kya!" Yellow squeaked as a snowball came hurtling at her.

* * *

><p>"Stop!" Green ordered.<p>

"Still can't hit me huh?" Blue shot him an infuriating wink, goading him.

Green huffed in frustration. She was incredibly fast and easily dodged his snowballs. Still they've been running for a while now, she must be getting tired…

Blue could feel her strength starting to drain rapidly, and she was practically dragging her feet through the snow. Green was always relentless but not this _insane_. It was just a joke!

She hid behind the safety of a large tree and tried to catch her breath. The coarse bark bit into her hair and snagged onto the fibers of her gloves. She strained to listen for his footsteps in the soft snow. There was only silence except the sound of the wind whistling and her blood pumping in her ears. Where did he go?

"Don't move." Green suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Eep!" Blue squeaked and dove under his arm.

"Wait!" He grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her back. There's no way he was letting her get away again. She struggled and felt her glove slip off. She then started falling backwards towards the ground.

"Blue!" Green tried to pull her back up by clasping her bare wrist. But she was too close to the ground and her weight pulled him down with her.

There was a muffled thump when they both hit the snow.

"You know it's just snow." Her voice boomed in Green's ear.

He groaned. "What?"

"You could've just let me fall."

Green's head was throbbing. He could've sworn that Blue's elbow caught him in the forehead when they fell. And his nose was currently smashed into her shoulder. He raised his head and looked at her. Blue looked fairly disheveled, unusual considering her usually put together appearance. He could see snowflakes on her dark eyelashes and feel her warm breath escaping as uneven puffs of air on his cheeks.

"Green you're kind of heavy." Blue said breathlessly, but not really from his weight.

Then Green realized that Blue was close. Really, really close.

"Right! Sorry…" Green muttered and quickly got up.

Blue felt his absence when his body heat left hers. She sat up and tried to cool her warm cheeks with her hands. Replaying the whole thing in her head wasn't helping.

'_Yes Granny, I do think Green Oak is handsome.' _

"Blue."

Blue looked up to see Green's outstretched hand. There was a slight moment of hesitation before she took it and hoisted herself up.

"Thanks." Blue straightened and dusted the ice that clung onto her coat.

"No problem."

Green smashed a snowball on Blue's head. "Got you." He declared triumphantly.

Blue gaped at him.

* * *

><p>"Ah that was fun." Blue sighed happily.<p>

"Maybe for you." Green muttered.

Red laughed. "Come on Green when was the last time you played in the snow?"

Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow had congregated at the café drinking warm cider after their snowball fight. They chatted about their adventures or the research they were doing. More and more people were starting to wander in for the lunch rush.

"And so this girl was like, 'I'm the president of the Kanto region, back off!'"

Yellow giggled while Red looked at Green with utter disbelief and awe. "She really said that?"

"She really said that." Blue nodded gravely. "I'm sorry that I didn't treat you with more deference before…I am just so honored to be in your presence." She said to Green and gave him a little mock bow.

"Shut up."

Red and Yellow gave each other meaningful looks.

Blue frowned and stopped lifting her cup of cider towards her mouth. "What?"

"What?" Red asked innocently.

"You guys are giving each other that couple-look."

"What couple-look?"

"The look that implies you guys know something and we don't."

"We don't." Yellow said reassuringly.

"Just wondering when you two became so close." Red said after Blue finally took a sip of her cider.

"_Excuse me_?" She choked as Green just stared mutely at his cup.

"You guys talk to each other a lot more now."

Blue felt her stomach give a funny twist. "I mean it was just Green and me for a whole day."

"Can't expect her to keep quiet for a whole day." Green said.

"That's right—hey!" She kicked him from under the table and he glared back.

Red and Yellow just gave each other the couple-look.

"What should we do this afternoon?" Blue said in an irritated voice.

"Can we go visit Cerulean? We promised Misty we'd stop by and I want to see Bill." Red said.

"Oh right him and Daisy should be in Cerulean today." Blue looked at Green for confirmation.

"Yeah they're there."

"Okay great let's go!"


	4. Jasmine Tea

_**Jasmine Tea**_

"It's this one right?" Red asked as he ran up to a door with Yellow following close behind and Blue and Green lagging along.

"I wonder how she's going deal with it."

"Hm? Did you say something Green?" Blue asked.

He merely ignored her and went up the wooden steps just as the door opened with a click.

"Misty!"

"R—Red! And…Yellow! Blue and Green too!" A girl with vibrant ginger hair exclaimed as she opened her blue door.

"Happy holidays!" Red exclaimed with a huge grin.

"H—Happy holidays." Misty unwillingly felt her face heat up. "Ah I'm being rude! Come in come in. It's so nice that you all came to visit me. I'll make some tea."

* * *

><p>Misty's home was modest. It was decorated in a manner that was nostalgic of a beach house. Shell-lined picture frames were carefully arranged all over the walls. It radiated the aura of summer even during the dead of winter.<p>

"So how are things coming along at your gym Green?" Misty asked as she handed Green his cup.

"Tch like he'd know." Blue muttered.

"I believe," Green shot Blue a sharp look, "they are going quite smoothly. Thank you for asking."

"But you really should give your challengers more of a chance Green." Misty said with some exasperation as she sat across him. "The amount of challenges the Cerulean gym receives has dramatically decreased since you took over."

Green shrugged. "If they can't defeat my Pokémon they wouldn't stand a chance against the Final Four anyways."

Red laughed. "It's about the journey Green! It's about growing strong."

"Then they can come to the Viridian Gym after they have gotten 'strong'."

"Spoken from the mouth of a role model." Blue raised her cup in a mock toast.

"Mm this is really good tea Misty." Red said as he felt the fragrant tea warm his body.

"Thanks!"

"I like this. We should try making this back home Yellow." Red said as he took another sip.

"We should! It's jasmine isn't it Misty?" Yellow asked thoughtfully.

"Ah…yes it is." Misty gave the girl a long look.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for staying with me Blue."<p>

"It seemed like you had something on your mind." Blue said kindly.

Misty's eyes went wide then softened. "Thank you."

"It's nothing." Blue waved her hand. "I saw Bill and Daisy already! Besides we've never gotten the chance to really talk."

"That's sadly true isn't it?" Misty stared thoughtfully at her blurred reflection in her cold tea. She clutched her couch tightly.

"Since when?" She whispered.

"Since the spring." Blue looked thoughtfully at her cup as she turned it with her wrist.

She let out a sharp breath. "So recent."

"Yes."

"They look happy t—together. Are they…is he happy?"

"Yes very."

"I'm glad for him…really I am. I knew this would happen. I just—" Misty broke off abruptly.

"You just wished that maybe…one day…he would _see_ you." Blue said softly.

"Yes…I just wanted him to see me." Misty looked outside thoughtfully at the cool setting sun. "But you know I'm glad that we met and that we're such good friends now."

Blue grasped Misty's shoulder. "Come to our party on Saturday?"

"Thank you for offering Blue. But I think I'll spend the day with my sisters." Misty grimaced slightly.

* * *

><p>It was at least two in the morning but Green couldn't sleep. So instead staring at the ceiling he found himself pulling on a sweatshirt and wandering to his favorite spot of the lab. His grandpa's main lab had huge windows that boasted the span of his land. "It's too depressing, a lab without windows that is." His grandpa had said once. It was soothing though for Green, ever since he was a kid, to sit on the bridge that was inside and just stare out at the trees, the lake and the ranch. So he was surprised when he saw another figure there already standing at the railing. It was Blue.<p>

She was only wearing a loose fitting shirt and pajama bottoms. Somehow she was always put together even at two in the morning. Her hair looked as if it had been brushed (Green was fairly certain his was a mess as usual) and she still had her earrings in.

He was about to call out to her when he heard her mumur. "She just wanted him to see her."

"Who?"

Blue gave a start. "Oh my god you scared me!" Green felt a sharp punch to his arm. "God Green, you're sneakier than I am."

He rubbed his arm. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"No, my brain won't shut up."

"Not surprising." He felt another jab.

She sighed. "I love this spot you know. It helps me think and at the same time forget everything." He stared at her.

Blue sniffed. "It might make me a bit odd; I spend enough time in labs. But you know, it's nice, to be able to see outside. Elm really should get windows like these."

Green knew she wasn't a silly girl _completely_. No she could be quite devious he thought ruefully. But it wasn't often she was this serious. They stood in silence for a while just looking at the moon's reflection on the lake. He didn't really know much about her Green realized. Even they've known each other for more than ten years now. They never really spoke about anything personal.

"So...how are your parents?"

Blue gave him a odd look.

"Oh well um I was with them before I came. It was awkward at first you know? I didn't know how to interact with them. But then it just became so easy because having a family was what I always wanted. Daddy is the most wonderful person I've ever met. He can be clumsy but perfectly charming. Mummy likes to talk a lot; she always throws parties and invites her work friends over. She's happy she finally has her daughter back so she can show me off."

"I'm happy for you." He said sincerely.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Green?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask about your parents?"

"Sure. I actually don't remember them much."

"What were they like?"

"My father was always smiling and laughing. He would pick me up and put me up on his shoulder. My mother was quieter. She would play the piano for us. I remember thinking that she was the most elegant person I knew."

"It seems like you remember a lot."

"My favorite memory is when we all went to the beach in Vermilion. Daisy got stung by a Tentacool."

He went quiet. Blue could tell he was gripping the railing tightly.

"I'm sure they are proud of you."

He looked at Blue with mild shock.

"You're the famous Viridian gym leader after all. And you have thousands of girls falling at your feet."

"I do don't I?" And then for the first time ever Green smiled at one of her jokes. And then she saw him. Saw how his eyes crinkled at the corners and saw his strong jawline against the moonlight.

'_Oh no…'_

"Yes I checked. It's literally thousands."

He groaned. "Ugh I'm going to sleep. Night."

"Night." She watched his retreating back.

_'This is not good.'_


End file.
